


Love like Winter

by sicksense (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuties, I Tried, I love this tbh, M/M, The Pocky Game, and cold, dont hate me, i just like AFI okay, im so bad at tagging, its super cold, its winter, snowing even, the name isnt even relevant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sicksense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obito and Kakashi are sitting in front of a fire with conveniently placed pocky next to them. Why not play a game?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love like Winter

Two male highschool students sat in front of a crackling fire, holding hands and sitting close together in desperate attempts to keep warm. Outside of the humble living quarters a furious blizzard hit against it's brick walls, wind whistling fiercely as it echoed down the chimney. Laying next to the two was a box of Pocky, meant to keep them from starving as they shivered in front of the heat source.  
  
Obito, whose scars were prominent on his face, crinkled slightly as he spoke. "Say, 'Kashi," He began, attempting to get the other's attention. "We should play a game." His voice was deep and coarse, from all the yelling he did at school in the halls.  
  
"Hm?" Kakashi looked away from the fire and to his lover, a slightly surprised expression in his eyes.  
  
"It's called... the Pocky game! One us us puts a stick of Pocky in his mouth, and the others tries to eat it from the other side. Whoever gets to the center first wins!" Although he wasn't good at explaining, the gray haired of the duo understood.  
  
"Fair enough," Kakashi spoke, opening the package of Pocky with one hand (to show off, AND to keep their hands intertwined), removed his mask, and placed a piece of Pocky in his mouth.  
  
The other male's face was dusted with a light pink, as he leaned forwards to bite onto the chocolate part of the pocky. Both of them rapidly ate their way to the centre, until their lips met in a soft kiss.  
  
He who was usually masked pulled away from the quick embrace, pulled up the black cover to hide how flustered he was.  
"Ah.. Let's... try that again some other time."

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated ^^♡


End file.
